The present invention is directed to semiconductor devices and lead frames for semiconductor devices, and more particularly to compact lead frame based semiconductor package.
Power devices, such as power MOSFETs, require high performance thermal capacity and heat dissipation because they are required to drain unwanted large currents to ground or other rails to protect devices connected thereto from being damaged. On the other hand, the power devices face challenges from structural compactness, which requires them to have a very small footprint and package height.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lead frame based, compact, yet thermally efficient semiconductor package.